A Not So Thankful Thanksgiving
by jakxkeiraaddict
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in the Mar household, and with Jak and his sisters in charge, things can get a little out of hand. The twins are trying out new insults on Ashelin, Keira's acting rather suspicious, and Jak's in for the biggest shock of his life.
1. Dinner at the Mars'

**JKA: Hey all you readers out there! I know that Halloween was just yesterday, but FES and I are already planning ahead! That's right, we're writing a Thanksgiving story for you all! We're going to alternate chapters like we did on our first co-authored story, and this first one is FES'. Read, review, and enjoy! ^_^**

**P.S. FES, please don't sick Dark Jak on me, but I did a little beta-ing, just for grammer purposes and the like. I apologize for being such a perfectionist. :P**

It was the most beautiful day Haven had had in years. Jak, Aleighna and Chris were currently at home, looking for their cornucopia. Jak reached up and found the cornucopia on a shelf. He brought down what looked like a medium - sized wooden cup. He laughed at it.

"What is it?" asked Aleighna.

Jak looked at his younger sisters. "It was the cornucopia dad use to put up every Thanksgiving until we got separated!" he said smiling and saying it like it only happened yesterday.

"Get rid of it!" Jak said handing it to Chris. Chris looked outside and saw Ashelin. She threw it as far as she could, hitting the redhead smack in the face. The twins high-fived. Then they heard a yell that sounded as if it were half a girly scream, and half the startled cry of a man. They ran into the living room and saw Jak holding a broken, beat up doll.

Aleighna looked at it. "What is it?" she asked.

Jak gave it to her. "It was Chris's old and favorite doll," he said and looked around. Aleighna tossed it to Chris. Chris smiled in one of the broken eyes. She laughed.

"Why is that all my stuff that makes me happy, is like the devil's pitchfork to you guys?" she asked. "It's not like Aleighna's stuff are all dress white, and still in one piece!"

Jak grabbed a baby doll with a little white dress, shoes and a ribbon. Aleighna took it and cradled it.

It was Thanksgiving at Jak, Chris and Aleighna's apartment. The table was decorated with SILVERWARE! They never used silverware, Jak doesn't like to wash the dishes, Chris doesn't and neither does Aleighna. Aleighna wore slacks, dark blue tank top and fancy shoes. Chris wore a black and hot pink plaid skirt, black vest, hot pink shirt and boots. Jak wore a pair of black pants and he had a white long sleeved collared shirt on and for once he didn't have his goggles on. His bangs hung over his eyes a little.

First came Keira, she wore a mini blue glitter cocktail dress and silver high heels. Keira smiled at Jak and had a shocked expression.

"You have bangs?" asked Keira.

"I have bangs, Aleighna has bangs and Chris has bangs," he said.

As soon as the door slammed, the girls came running out of the kitchen. They looked around, and when Ashelin wasn't there, they headed back.

"Christella and Aleighna Mar! Say hello!" yelled Jak.

"Hello!" screamed the twins from the other room.

Torn and Ashelin came. Ashelin wore a long, strapless dress and heels. Torn wore a tuxedo. As Ashelin came in, the twins rushed out.

"Thank Mar!" cheered Chris.

"Thank the Precursors!" cheered Aleighna.

Ashelin walked in and the twins stuck their legs out and made Ashelin fall into the pumpkin pie. The twins looked around and sauntered away, whistling innocently.

Then Tess came in a white dress and Daxter in a sharp suit. Sig couldn't come because he needed to watch his friend's cat. Ashelin kept on trying to flirt to Jak. While Chris was taking the food out, she passed by Ashelin.

"Face it! Keira's a girl, you're a canine and Jak's a boy. Last time I checked, my mom was a woman!" said Chris.

While Jak passed by Ashelin said, "Are you sure your mom was a woman? Because you are not a girl!"

Jak crossed his arms. He flipped his bangs off his eyes. "What are you calling my mom, a dog?" he demanded. Chris walked away and into the kitchen.

Ashelin walked in and glared daggers at the twins.

"You are the most unbelievable, meanest girls I've ever met!" scowled Ashelin. Aleighna put her hand on Ashelin's shoulder.

"Aw, I'm sorry; did we take that title away from you?" Aleighna asked.

Chris opened the oven door. "Now, get in Ashelin! We want turkey!" said Chris. Ashelin refused to get in.

Every now and then, Keira would get up and puke in the bathroom. It gave suspicion to the twins; it worried them because that's how Aunt Megan had died, vomiting until she threw everything up.

Chris and Aleighna walked into the bathroom, they heard Keira mumble something.

"What's she saying?" asked Aleighna, who was creeping on top of her sister.

"I don't know, I can't hear," Chris replied. They leaned in too much, and Chris opened the door.

The girls gasped softly and caught their selves on the door frame. Keira sat on the closed toilet and groaned. One hand covered her mouth, and the other clutched her stomach.

"OH MY DEAR PRECURSORS!" screamed the twins.

* * *

**JKA: Well, hope you all liked the first chapter, and the second one shall be up shortly!**

** Jak: Have I ever mentioned that I hate you two?**

**JKA and FES: Aww, love you too, bro!**


	2. Keira's Secret

**JKA: Wow, two updates in one day! That's gotta be a record for me. Of course, I gotta give credit to FES, because she wrote the first chapter and then kicked my butt into gear to write the second. XD Anyways, here's the second chapter! Read, review, and enjoy, my fellow Jaktards. ^_^**

* * *

Keira's head snapped up as the twins stumbled into the room. She swiftly reached out with one hand and snatched something off the counter, hiding it from view while Aleighna tripped over Chris' legs, sending them both sprawling to the floor.

Both sisters quickly disentangled themselves from one another, hopping to their feet once more and smoothing their hair casually.

"We were just coming to check on you," Aleighna informed the teal-haired she-elf, who was currently watching the younger girls with something akin to panic glittering in her eyes. "You've been practically living in this bathroom since you got here."

"Are you feeling alright?" Chris asked hesitantly, her eyes narrowing slightly when she noticed how jumpy her brother's girlfriend appeared.

"Yeah, of course," Keira replied a little too quickly, sitting on her hands as if she were keeping something concealed from the twins. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well, for one thing, you look about ready to have a heart attack," Aleighna stated matter-of-factly, folding her arms over her chest and fixing the feminine mechanic with a probing gaze.

"And if there was nothing wrong, you wouldn't be hiding that pregnancy test from us," Chris added, revealing that she and Aleighna had, indeed, seen the object that Keira was trying so desperately to keep out of their line of vision.

The emerald-eyed she-elf looked about ready to deny Chris' accusation, and then she seemed to think better of it.

Sighing, Keira hauled herself to her feet and stepped around the sisters, closing the bathroom door quietly behind them. She inhaled deeply to steady herself, and then turned to face them again, leaning against the cold wood and wordlessly handing them the test.

Chris wrenched the inoffensive device out of Keira's grip, peering cautiously at the tiny digital screen. Aleighna stretched up onto her toes and examined it over Chris' shoulder, her thoughts prickling with curiosity.

A beat of tense silence passed, and then both twins' jaws dropped in perfect synchronization, their eyes widening until they nearly consumed their whole faces.

There, dominating the center of the little screen… was a solitary, unmistakable plus sign.

Aleighna and Chris glanced up at Keira, then down at the test, and then back at Keira again, both of their shocked gazes begging for answers.

"Now you know," Keira muttered simply, casting her eyes to the floor to avoid the sisters' disbelieving stares. "As strange as it seems… I'm pregnant."

"Is it Jak's?" Aleighna asked without thinking; she slapped a hand over her mouth a split-second later when she realized what she'd said.

"Of course it's Jak's!" Keira snapped, whacking Aleighna lightly upside the head. "Who else would be the father?"

Chris snickered under her breath, immediately shifting her expression to an innocent smile when Aleighna shot her a warning glare.

"Wait…" Chris said uncertainly, her grin deteriorating into a thoughtful frown. "If you're pregnant, then that means you and Jak…"

She let out a startled gasp and exchanged a horrified glance with Aleighna, realization slamming into the both of them within the same heartbeat.

"EWWW!" they screamed at the same time, pretending to gag at the thought of their brother and the she-elf in front of them sleeping together.

"Bad images, bad images!" Aleighna yelled, burying her face in her hands as if cutting off her vision would somehow erase the nauseating pictures from her mind.

"Precursors, I'll never be right again!" Chris groaned, leaning over the toilet as if she were going to be sick.

"Would both of you shut up?" Keira growled, narrowing her eyes dangerously at the two girls. "Do you think I want the whole house to know?"

Both of the sisters instantly fell silent, neither of them wanting to invoke Keira's wrath. They'd seen what the young mechanic could do with her tools when she was angry, although luckily Jak had been the one caught in the crossfire rather than them.

"So, what are you going to do?" Aleighna inquired tentatively, cowering behind Chris in case their older friend decided she wanted to take out her frustration on them after all.

Keira slid down the side of the door, coming to rest on the tile beneath her feet and curling her knees up to her chest.

"I don't know," she admitted, winding her arms around her legs and shaking her head wearily. "I'm not ready to be a mother, and I doubt Jak's ready to be a dad. But… I can't just get rid of my baby…"

"Hell no, you can't!" Chris agreed wholeheartedly, kneeling down to Keira's level, Aleighna following suit. "You can't ruin our chances of being Aunt Chris and Aunt Aleighna! That's just cruel!"

The sapphire-haired she-elf rolled her eyes at the twins, and then she heaved a sigh.

"But can you really see Jak and I as parents?" she pointed out, fixing each of them with a level gaze in turn.

They both pondered the idea of their brother being "fatherly" for a moment, and each let out a bark of laughter at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Not really, no," Chris answered, attempting to stifle another giggle with her hand.

"You, maybe," Aleighna conceded, her shoulders shaking with the pressure of her restrained hysterics, "but Jak, not in a million years."

"The day I see our brother as a father is the day a Metal Head comes to the door in a girl scout uniform and tries to sell us cookies," Chris joked, resulting in another snort from her sister.

"Mmm… cookies…" Aleighna mumbled, smiling at the thought of a plateful of sugary goodness.

"Focus, you two," Keira ordered, snapping her fingers to capture their attention.

"Right, sorry," they both apologized, returning their gazes to the older woman in front of them.

"So what are you going to tell Jak?" Chris questioned, bringing up a valid concern.

Keira sighed again, closing her eyes sadly. "I don't know that either. I can't just —"

A low knock on the door cut her off, and all three she-elves in the room hauled themselves to their feet, staring warily at the entrance.

"Keira?" Jak's voice echoed through the thick wood, his tone laced with worry. "Are you three ok? I thought I heard shouting."

Quickly regaining her composure, Keira pulled open the door to reveal Jak on the other side, his eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"Everything's fine, Jak," Keira assured him, offering him a warm smile. "We didn't mean to make you anxious."

Chris snorted under her breath. "Ha, if he's anxious now, wait until he finds out about the —"

She was abruptly cut off when Keira lunged for her, clamping her hand over the blonde girl's mouth to prevent her from finishing her sentence.

"About the what?" Jak asked, frowning at his girlfriend, who was currently struggling to keep Chris from removing her hand from the latter's face.

"Oh, nothing," Aleighna interjected before Keira could say anything. "She was just going to tell you that you're —"

The end of her speech ended in an unintelligible mumble as Keira covered the sage-eyed twin with her free hand, shooting them both warning glares.

"You two had better not have a secret triplet I never knew about, because I only have so many hands," she grumbled, wincing as Aleighna bit down lightly on the skin of her palm in an attempt to shake her off.

"Do I want to know what's going on here?" Jak questioned cautiously, arching one dark green eyebrow suspiciously.

"If it was important, I'd tell you," Keira promised him, ignoring the muffled protests of her boyfriend's sisters.

Jak gazed wordlessly into her eyes for a long moment, and then he nodded once. "Alright, I'll leave it be. Now come on, everyone's hungry and we're waiting on you guys."

"We're coming," Keira, informed him, releasing her chokehold on the twins. Jak flashed her a crooked grin, and then he exited the bathroom, disappearing down the hall.

As soon as the Eco-infused elf was out of earshot, Keira rounded on his younger siblings.

"If you two say _one word_ about this to him, then so help me I will take both of your zoomers apart and set them on fire," she threatened, her eyes narrowed to burning emerald slits.

"We swear not to say anything," Aleighna and Chris promised at the same time, raising their right hands dramatically.

Keira sighed in exasperation, and then she followed her boyfriend out, heading for the kitchen.

"In front of you, at least," Chris snickered, and Aleighna bumped fists with her sister. The two of them strolled after Keira, whistling innocently to themselves.

* * *

**JKA: Alright guys, I know the whole "Keira's pregnant" plot is way overused, but I gotta say I'm rather fond of those stories, and so is FES.**

**FES: And we just couldn't resist.**

**JKA: Yup, so that's what you all are getting. If anyone comments about how old the concept is, then no cookies for you. :P**

**Anyways, next chapter is Chris'!**


	3. Sisters Will Be Sisters

**JKA: Alritey, here's chapter three, authored by FES! Read, review, and enjoy. ^_^**

**P.S. Justin Fox is the Jak world's version of Justin Bieber. And no, neither FES nor I like Justin Bieber, but the song was essential for picking on our older brother. XD**

* * *

Ashelin sat down next to the door. "I think your sisters are out to get me," she announced, scowling.

No sooner had she said that than the twins opened the door and smacked Ashelin out cold.

Soon, everyone gathered around, and they were ready to start.

"Who goes first?" asked Keira, glancing around at each of them.

"I'll go!" said Ashelin, smiling. The twins exchanged incredulous glances.

"You're thankful that Chris and I haven't beaten the fudge out of you!" Aleighna filled in for her. "Moving on!" She shifted her gaze to Torn, who accepted her invitation with a shrug.

"I'm thankful for my job," Torn began.

"No kidding," said Aleighna, rolling her eyes.

"I'm thankful for my weapons," Torn continued.

"No kidding," scoffed Chris, shaking her head sadly.

"And I'm thankful for my girlfriend," the Freedom League commander finished.

"You got to be kidding!" the twins yelled at the same time. Jak kicked his sisters under the table while Torn shot them a glare.

Next was Tess, because Daxter didn't want to sit next to Tattooed Wonder. "I'm thankful for my business, my girlfriend, my apartment, and my friends. But, not the twins," said Daxter. At this, the Mar family looked at him, frowning.

"Okay! Tess's turn!" Jak said since Daxter was getting on his nerves. Tess squeaked.

"I guess I'm thankful for my boyfriend, for my friends, for Keira, Jak, Aleighna and Chris, and for what happened on Halloween," said Tess and smiled. Daxter and Tess almost kissed but someone cut them off.

"OKAY! Da - I mean Jak, your turn," said Aleighna. Jak smiled.

"I'm thankful that the girls and I survived the crash, I'm thankful for Keira. I wouldn't be here today if she hadn't called the ambulance during the race," Jak said, twining his fingers through Keira's affectionately.

Aleighna and Chris grimaced at the mention of the car crash they and their brother had been involved in a few years ago. In one of his rare lapses of stupidity, Jak had gotten drunk and still thought he could drive them home. All three of them were lucky to be still breathing.

"I'm happy that we still haven't had any problems like having a baby," Jak finished, smirking at the thought.

The twin's and Keira's eyes widened, all three of them casting fleeting glances at each other. They laughed nervously. Uh oh. Ashelin noticed this and looked at them.

"What's wrong girls?" asked Ashelin. The twins ignored her, getting up and running into the kitchen.

"Oh no! We're dead!" groaned Aleighna.

Ashelin walked in and ate a grape.

"You still like nature? After what it did to you?" asked Chris.

"Oh please! I'm surprised you're related to Jak! The hottest, sexiest, man on this planet," said Ashelin, smirking at the two younger she-elves.

"Really? Then, does that mean your planet has ugly... oh, wait, if _you're_ from that planet, then they all are ugly," said Chris. They walked back out into the other room, leaving Ashelin fuming in the kitchen. Time for turkey.

As they cut it open from the stomach, Keira shot a glare at the girls. They pulled out the biggest piece of turkey ever seen.

"Whoa. Was the turkey pregnant?" Jak laughed.

The girls laughed in harmony with him. "Should we give it to the soon-to-be-fa —" That sentence ended with Keira kicking Chris in the shin and sending her unceremoniously to the floor. Aleighna stepped in front of her sister and smiled.

"Should we listen to Justin Fox's song, 'Baby'?" Aleighna asked slyly. Chris got up and smiled her evil smile.

"Yes, I do love baby, from Justin Fox!" said Chris, snickering to herself. Jak laughed and went to go turn on the music for his sisters. Keira looked as if she had a wrench under her chair and was ready to throw it at the twins. They gulped, quickly adverting their eyes from the furious mechanic.

As they ate their turkey, Keira picked unenthusiastically at her food. Aleighna and Chris looked at Keira. She looked so pale, as they hoped, Jak noticed them. He knew something was up, but what? Was she cheating? Married? Dying?

"You know, I remembered once, I almost ..." Ashelin didn't finish when the whole table got up and headed for the couch.

Jak wondered some more about his girlfriend, or as his sisters call her, the scariest thing known to twins. He grabbed Keira's hand, and led her to his bedroom slowly. He called the twins in. They all sat down.

"What's up with you girls?" he asked in a concerned voice. He used it when he was being more of a parent then a brother.

Keira sighed and looked at the twins. "Did you tell him?" she asked. The twins shook their heads.

The teal-haired she-elf sighed again and returned her attention to her anxious boyfriend.

"Jak... I'm..."

* * *

**JKA: *gasp* A cliffhanger! What's gonna happen when Jakky-boy finds out about his impending fatherhood? Find out in chapter four, written by yours truly!**

**Jak: Why are you doing this to me?**

**FES: Because it's fun, and we're your sisters. Do the math.**

**Jak: *growls***


	4. Sure as Hell Didn't See That One Coming

**JKA: Rather long chapter for you guys. As usual, read, review, and enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

All three Mars in the room watched in anticipative silence — or in Jak's case, worried — as Keira inhaled deeply, steadying her resolve for the secret she was about to reveal.

_It's now or never_, she thought grimly, casting brief glances in both Chris and Aleighna's directions, who nodded encouragingly, their expressions unreadable.

Just as the young mechanic returned her attention to Jak to blurt out the words that would seal her fate one way or the other, the bedroom door burst open, slamming into the wall with an echoing _bang_ as Daxter, Tess, Ashelin, and finally Torn tumbled over the threshold.

"Damn it!" Aleighna cursed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "She was so close!"

"Why? Why does karma hate me?" Chris demanded of no one in particular, glaring up at the ceiling. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you torture me on a daily basis!" Ashelin growled, disentangling herself from Torn's legs and shoving Tess away from her face.

"Excuse me, did I _ask_ for your opinion?" Chris snapped at the redheaded woman, folding her arms over her chest.

"What is with people in this house and randomly barging in on me?" Keira yelled, ignoring the exchange between the other two she-elves and cutting off whatever retort Ashelin was about to make.

"Hey, don't point fingers at us, missy," Daxter piped up, struggling vainly to free himself from where he was currently trapped beneath both Torn and Ashelin. "You three" — he jerked his thumb in the twins' direction, and then nodded at Keira — "have been acting strange all day, so pardon us for wanting to know what's going on!"

"Besides, if _someone_ hadn't tripped and knocked me over," Ashelin added sourly, shooting her dreadlocked boyfriend-in-question a hard scowl, "then the four of you wouldn't have even known we were here!"

"You're not helping yourself, you know," Aleighna pointed out dryly, snickering as Daxter shot out from underneath the tattooed elves and plowed into Tess, flopping onto his backside with an indignant "oof".

"That's beside the point," Ashelin shot back, hauling herself to her feet and smoothing her dress. She shifted her piercing gaze to Keira, who fumed silently at having been interrupted. "We want to know what you and the devil twins are hiding."

"For the record, I don't really care," Torn interjected, standing beside his scarlet-haired girlfriend and folding his arms over his chest, his expression radiating boredom. "I'm only here because Ashelin said that if I didn't come with her she'd sell all my guns for scrap-metal."

"Well, doesn't that just make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Chris grumbled, while her sister rolled her eyes in silent agreement.

"And what makes you think I'd tell _you_ of all people?" Keira spat, placing her hands on her hips and fixing the older woman with a fiery look that would cause even Jak to curl up in a corner and beg for mercy.

"Because you know I won't leave you alone unless I get an answer," Ashelin replied matter-of-factly, flipping her hair irritably.

"Bet you ten Precursor Orbs she's hoping Keira's breaking up with Jak," Aleighna muttered to Chris. The cerulean-eyed twin snickered, glancing between Keira and Ashelin's murderous expressions.

"You know, if you guys did this in a kiddy pool filled with mud, you could make some serious money!" she joked, resulting in a chuckle from Torn that he tried his hardest to stifle.

"I'll get the pool in the garage," Aleighna offered, both she and her sister bursting into a chorus of laughter that was quickly smothered under the death-glare they received from their brother.

"Rawr!" Daxter snarled, imitating the hiss of a feline. "Cat fight! Who brought the popcorn?"

"Shh! Now's not the time, Daxxie," Tess scolded, whacking the back of his head in a very Jak-like fashion.

"Then I hope you brought a sleeping bag, because you'll be sticking around a _long_ time if you're waiting to find out from me," Keira hissed, her every feature making it blatantly obvious that she wished Ashelin nothing but a thousand painful deaths at that moment.

"Keira! What are you _thinking_?" Aleighna gasped, her eyes widening with horror.

"Don't encourage her to stay here!" Chris added, her visage mirroring that of her sister's. "Do you have _any_ idea how horrible that would be? It'd be like taking in a stray crocadog we never wanted!"

"Then again…" Aleighna mused, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "If she was our crocadog, we'd be the ones in charge of feeding her…"

The twins exchanged a knowing glance, smirking at the idea of giving Ashelin canine food and table scraps as her only meals.

"Come on, Keir," Jak soothed his enraged girlfriend, pretending not to have heard his younger siblings' comments. He placed his hands gently on the sapphire-haired she-elf's shoulders, turning her to face him. "Whatever it is that you're keeping from me can't be that bad."

Keira's icy scowl instantly softened the second she met his concerned gaze, a long sigh escaping her throat. She and Jak both seemed to have forgotten that their friends were still in the room.

"It _is_ that bad," the young mechanic murmured, laying her hand tenderly against Jak's cheek. "Jak, I'm —"

"Wait, let me guess!" Daxter cut in, clambering up onto Tess' shoulder, his tail flicking back and forth excitedly. "You got a job as a pole dancer at the Naughty Ottsel!"

"_What_?" Chris exclaimed, her eyebrows rising to meet her hairline for a brief instant. "What the hell have you been smoking, Dax?"

"Besides, wouldn't you _know_ already if Keira was working at the 'Ottsel?" Jak pointed out, fixing the orange rodent with a look that clearly questioned his sanity. "It's _your_ bar, after all."

"Oh yeah…" Daxter remarked, as if he'd abruptly remembered that he did indeed own the highly popular pub.

"_Anyway_," Keira interrupted, capturing Jak's — and, inevitably, everyone's — attention once more. "As I was trying to say, I'm —"

"Secretly the Metal Head leader!" Torn blurted out suddenly, earning him several strange looks from his companions. He glanced at each of them in turn, and then shrugged nonchalantly. "What? Stranger things have happened."

"Like Ashelin being born?" Chris suggested, high-fiving her twin discreetly behind their backs. "That's a violation of nature on so many levels right there."

"I have the power to banish you both from the city, you know," Ashelin threatened, finally shifting her burning stare away from the teal-haired she-elf and fixing it on the two sisters instead.

"Ooh, I'm _so _scared," Aleighna taunted, sticking her tongue out at the city governess. "It's not like we have an older brother with an angry Dark side who could easily beat the crap out of you or anything."

"Bite me," Ashelin growled, glaring at the sage-eyed girl with an intensity that would make a Dark Maker wet itself with fear.

"Would all of you _please_ just let me finish a sentence?" Keira sighed, exasperated.

"Only if you say your secret is you're breaking up with Jak," Ashelin answered, trying unsuccessfully to mask the hope lacing her tone.

"Called it," Aleighna laughed under her breath, a sly grin passing between herself and Chris.

"Ok, you've said a lot of weird and unintelligent things in the past, Sweet Stripes," Daxter remarked, leaning casually up against Tess' legs, "but that is by far one of the stupidest. I mean, have you even _looked_ at those two together?"

He waved his hand vaguely in aforementioned couple's direction; Jak had wound his arms around Keira's waist, gazing wordlessly into her eyes while she traced his jaw line with her fingertips. Despite the fact that Keira looked about ready to skin the next person who spoke alive, the scene was still extremely sweet.

"Yeah, so back off, ink-face!" Chris sneered, beaming smugly when Ashelin's pale skin flushed with fury.

"Why you little —" she spat, her hands curling into fists at her sides.

Her insult would forever go unfinished, however, as Keira finally exploded.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she screeched, unable to stand being interrupted any longer. She gritted her teeth in an effort to calm herself, only vaguely aware that everyone in the room had fallen silent immediately after her outburst.

The reactions to this new revelation were immediate. Torn glanced from Jak, to Keira, and back again, his face turning a rather sickly shade of green at what the idea of Keira being pregnant implied. Tess, on the other hand, started jumping up and down like a toddler waking up on Christmas morning, squealing "Oh my God! Oh my God!" at the top of her lungs. At her feet, Daxter's jaw dropped to the floor and all but rebounded and smacked him in the face; he was so shocked that he didn't even notice when Tess accidentally trod on his tail in the midst of her excited bouncing.

Ashelin, meanwhile, looked about ready to burst into tears any second. Rather than let loose her emotions, however, she promptly passed out on the floor, resulting in a muffled chorus of hysterics from the twins. Chris and Aleighna were the only ones who remained calm, as they'd already heard the news and simply sat back to enjoy everyone else's displays.

But the only person Keira was concerned with at that particular moment was Jak. The Eco-infused elf simply stared down at her blankly, his arms suddenly stiff around her and his eyes frozen wide.

After what seemed an eternity, the blonde-haired hero broke the silence between himself and his anxious girlfriend.

"Ha, great joke, Keira," he stammered, laughing uncertainly. His mouth curved upwards in a smile that appeared as if it took a great deal of effort. "You really had me going for a second, there."

"I'm not kidding," Keira whispered, her emerald gaze glittering with shame. "As unbelievable as it is… we're having a baby."

"She's telling the truth, bro," Aleighna piped up, propping herself up with her elbow on Chris' shoulder. "You're gonna be a dad."

"Precursors help us all," Chris added, slipping out from under her sister's arm and giggling when the latter stumbled.

"Well, I guess I can't say that Jak doesn't have any manhood anymore," Torn commented, finally regaining his composure.

"You… you're serious?" Jak gasped, praying to any higher power that may be listening that he'd somehow heard the young mechanic wrong.

Keira nodded gravely, gauging his reaction warily.

Jak blinked rapidly down at her, and then, without warning, he passed out.

"A little… help would be nice!" Keira pleaded, struggling vainly to support her unconscious boyfriend's weight.

Aleighna and Chris instantly leapt to her aid, shoving their older brother off of the teal-haired she-elf and dropping him unceremoniously on his bed.

"Well, that went well," Aleighna mused, earning herself a scowl from the woman beside her.

"Yeah, because I was _so_ hoping that Jak would pass out when I told him I'm expecting his kid!" Keira snorted sarcastically, flopping down on the edge of the mattress beside Jak's prone form and burying her face in her hands.

"Huh, even I didn't expect that," Daxter interjected, bounding over to his friends and hopping up beside Keira. "I always though Jakky-boy was tougher than that."

"That's pretty pathetic," Torn scoffed, eyeing the unconscious warrior disdainfully. "If Ashelin had told me _she_ was pregnant, I would have been shocked, sure, but I wouldn't have passed out."

"If Ashelin was pregnant, the world would explode," Chris muttered, shuddering at the thought a mini-Ashelin running around.

Tess, who'd finally managed to gain control over her enthusiasm for the moment, skipped over to the bed and dragged Keira to her feet, pulling her in for a bone-crushing hug.

"I can't believe it!" the blonde-haired she-elf sang, beaming from ear-to-ear. "You're gonna be a mom! Oh, you have to promise me you'll let me babysit your son or daughter!"

"Ok, but I won't _have_ a son or daughter if you keep squeezing the life out of me!" Keira choked, wriggling out of Tess' embrace and reclaiming her spot on the mattress.

"Oops, sorry," Tess giggled, her excitement hardly fazed.

A quiet stirring at Keira's side caused everyone to return their focus to Jak. The cerulean-eyed elf blinked open his eyelids groggily, straightening up and pressing a hand gingerly to his forehead as if he suddenly had a headache.

"Ugh… Keira?" he groaned, shifting his foggy gaze to the mechanic, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I just had the weirdest dream…"

"Would that dream happen to involve all of us, Keira and Ashelin fighting, and Keira telling you she's pregnant?" Aleighna inquired nonchalantly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How did you…?" Jak wondered, a spark of apprehension flashing through his rapidly clearing eyes.

"I hate to break it to you, big guy, but that wasn't a dream," Daxter answered for his friend's sister, laughing as Jak's expression quickly immediately switched from bewildered to horrified. "You're gonna be a _dad_!"

Jak stared at the pants-clad ottsel in plain shock for a split-second, and then promptly passed out again.

Aleighna and Chris heaved dramatic sighs, throwing each other exasperated looks.

"I'll get the water bucket," the green-eyed twin offered, maneuvering around her friends — stepping on the unconscious Ashelin's fingers discreetly — and exiting the room.

Chris glanced from the governess on the floor, to her brother, and back again, seeing a golden opportunity being presented by their current prone states.

"And I'll get the markers," she added, her mouth curling upwards in a wicked grin. She followed her sister out into the hall, ignoring the irritated sigh from the young mechanic seated beside her out-cold older sibling.

* * *

**JKA: Yup, you can never keep things secret for long in the Mar household. And once one person knows, EVERYBODY knows. :)**

**FES: And for once, we had nothing to do with everyone finding out.**

**Jak: I'm shocked. Usually you two are worse secret-keepers than Daxter.**

**Daxter: I resent that!**

**JKA: Don't deny it, mister Orange Lightning. You get one little drop of alcohol and within five minutes everyone in Haven knows our deepest, darkest secrets.**

**FES: Like how Jak's secretly afraid of wumpbees!**

**Jak: FES!**

**JKA: Oh, come on bro, who DOESN'T know you're afraid of wumpbees?**

**Anyways, next chapter up is FES'! To be honest, we've had the first four chapters planned out since we started, but we havn't really thought about the next ones yet... maybe FES will surprise us all. XD**


	5. Jak's Got The Moves

**JKA: And here is the fifth and final chapter for you guys! I gotta admit, I'm sad to see this story end. :( Anyway, as always, read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

"What am I going to do?" groaned Keira, burying her face in her hands. Tess patted her back, unable to think of anything else to do; she'd never seen her friend like this before. Just because of a stupid mistake.

Suddenly, Jak walked in by holding Chris by her forearm. He let go of her and gave her the look he reserved for when he was being a father more than a brother. He held out his hand and Chris gave him a red marker. He narrowed his eyes at her and she sighed, giving him a whole pouch of markers. He walked back into his room and shut the door with a loud bang. Chris shook her head and walked over to her sister.

"I told you that if you drew on their faces, Jak would take away your fun," said Aleighna. Chris smiled.

"Not quite!" Chris said and pointed at the door. Ashelin came out with a red mustache, bushy eyebrows, dorky glasses and wrinkles. Aleighna laughed and high-five Chris. Ashelin sat down and shot them a glare.

"How did you do the wrinkles?" asked Aleighna. She laughed more as Ashelin tried to wipe off the colors with her sleeve, to no avail.

"It wasn't really hard, I just traced them," said the blonde twin. Keira walked over to the girls.

"Girls, can I ask you a question?" she asked. She led the girls over to the couch, and they sat down together. She stared into their eyes. "Is your brother a good parent?"

"Yes and no," they both replied thoughtfully.

"He taught me how to be responsible, careful, and sweet, how to sing, handle a gun, dance and play the piano," said Aleighna. She stood up and turned around, smiling at her twin.

"He taught me to be nothing he taught Aleighna, how to fight, dance and play the guitar," Chris said. Ashelin heard that and glanced up in interest, standing as well.

"Then I challenge, you, Mar twins to a dance off. I'll show you how a professional does it," said Ashelin, smirking.

"Then go find one," said Aleighna. She moved so the couch would be out of her way and started to dance, her sister moving to join her. Keira instantly noticed how good they were.

Jak emerged from his bedroom again and walked over to Keira, telling her to come with him. She followed as Ashelin tried to break the same moves as the girls, failing miserably.

In Jak's room, the two of them sat on the edge of the bed and Jak wrapped his arms around Keira.

"So we're going to be parents, huh?" Jak mused.

Keira just nodded, her gaze glued to the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He tilted Keira's chin upwards, and was surprised to see that her eyes were brimming with tears.

"No, I'm not. _Look_ at us, Jak! We're not ready to be parents!" she said. Jak hugged Keira as she cried on his shoulder.

"I know, but we'll get through this, Keir. I'll do everything I can to be there for you and our child."

Keira sighed. "I know you will."

"Besides, I've raised my sisters since they were seven. Raising this baby would be a piece of cake," he joked. Keira offered him a watery smile and moved in closer to his ear.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too." Jak put his hands on her baby bump, just barely visible under her dress. He started to hum a song. Then he got up and pulled a box from under his bed. Keira leaned over to look at it, noting that it was thoroughly covered in dust. Jak put it on the bed between them and pulled off the lid. He grabbed two baby rattles, one read Aleighna Mar: February 8, 2264; the other read Christella Mar: February 8, 2264. They both had a circle on top, a pink ribbon, and the writing was on the ribbon.

"Were these their baby rattles?" said Keira, picking up Aleighna's.

"Yeah, mom and dad got those as a gift," Jak said. He pulled out a picture and as soon as he picked it up, he put it down. Keira took it and it was a picture of Jak holding the twins. He had spiky hair and the babies where so tiny.

"You were so cute!" she said. Jak's bronze cheeks turned a shade of red. He took it and quickly hid it from view, pulling out a scrap book instead. He opened it and the first picture was of Jak's mom holding him. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Keira now knew where Aleighna's eyes and Chris's hair came from.

Keira then remembered that the twins had said they learned to dance because of Jak.

"Jak, why did you teach the twins how to dance?" she asked. Jak muttered something. "What was that?"

"I use to be a dancing coach. I taught hip hop, salsa, ballroom, ballet, tap, jazz, and western. I taught the girls hip hop and jazz because they saw a tape of me teaching my class and they loved it," Jak told her. He grabbed a tape that said 'Dance Coach' and put it in the VCR. A younger Jak came on the screen, looking to be about ten years old. He flipped, turned, popped, twirled, tapped, jumped, split and rattled like a professional. He looked so cute in a red hoody that said 'Tigers' and gray sweat pants. Keira glanced at Jak, beaming.

"Can you still dance?" she asked. Jak got up and leapt into a neat flip, landing perfectly on his feet and smoothing his hair casually.

"That was amazing! Why did you stop dancing?" Keira asked. Jak sighed.

"One, it was the same year my parents died. I couldn't raise seven-year-old twins and teach a dance class. Two, I broke my ankle trying to do a difficult flip," he said.

"I think you should do it again. The twins are fourteen and can take care of each other. I can take care of the baby for four hours while you teach," said Keira. Keira smiled and looked in the box. She pulled out a shirt that said 'Tiger'.

Suddenly, Chris and Aleighna popped in. They smiled as they watched their brother on the tape, they copied the moves and Jak joined them. Keira smiled at the little family.

After a moment of dancing with his sisters, Jak took Keira's hand and led her up a staircase that opened out onto the roof.

"Care to dance, Keira Hagai?" he said. He walked closer to her, wound his arm around her waist, and twined his fingers through hers.

"I can't dance," Keira said. He smiled and pressed his body against hers.

"It's easy! Just follow me.," he said. "One, two, three, twirl, one, two, three..." He smiled. "You're getting better."

Somewhere in the midst of their dancing, the couple ended up seated on the edge of the roof, Keira nestled into Jak's warm embrace while they watched the stars overhead.

"I love you, Keira Hagai," Jak said.

"I love you, too, Jak Mar," she whispered. "And our baby."

Aleighna and Chris — who'd snuck up onto the roof to eavesdrop on their older sibling — glanced from their brother to each other and smiled.

"Well, I do believe we have a baby shower to plan," Aleighna giggled quietly, grinning when she noticed the way Jak's hands were lying protectively over Keira's abdomen.

"Indeed we do," Chris agreed, rising to her feet and trudging down the stairs, Aleighna following a step behind. "After all, how can I be our nephew and/or niece's favorite aunt if I don't start spoiling them now?"

"Wha — I'm gonna be the favorite aunt!" Aleighna protested, racing after her sister as the latter pelted away into the house. The two continued to argue for a good portion of the night, neither one noticing when Jak and Keira slipped quietly into Jak's bedroom, both of them flopping down on the bed and falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**JKA: Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as FES and I enjoyed writing it. Sorry if the end seemed a little anit-climactic to anyone, we were mostly focusing on the whole Jak/Keira relationship with this story, and not so much a suspenseful conflict like in "Be Careful What You Wish For". And now, FES, anything you want to say to the readers before we go?**

**FES: George Lopez for president.**

**JKA: *facepalm* Anyways, again I hope y'all liked this little story, because FES and I have another one in the works. ^_^ It'll be coming out probably closer to December, so keep your eyes open for that!**

**JKA, over and out!**


End file.
